


Faith

by swtalmnd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Writin' Dirty 2019, angel porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Castiel teaches Dean a new use for prayer. (in bed)





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> So tired. Three to go!

Dean used to joke that the only time he prayed to god was in bed with a lover. He'd found and lost faith in a dozen different ways since then, but with an angel spread above him, pushing into him, he felt like he'd come full circle when he gasped out, "Oh, god, yes!"

"Don't pray to him, Dean," demanded Castiel, voice a low, dangerous rumble. "Pray to me."

Dean moaned and laughed, the last inch of Cas stuttering into him, his legs wrapped easily around slim hips. "Cas, Castiel, f-fucking, ohhh, angel, my angel."

Lights flickered as the image of Castiel's wings spread out above them. "Yes, perfect," he purred, bending Dean in half for a kiss worth every future ache.

"Fuck, yeah." Dean rocked his hips as much as he could, getting a fierce, deep thrust from Cas in response. They started up a rhythm together, the call and answer of two bodies, two beings, seeking more than just pleasure in one another. "Castiel, Cas, oh, Cas," Dean kept trying to get his full name out but Cas loved to interrupt with thrusts and kisses and bites, as though the nickname was his preferred form of prayer.

"Dean, my human," Cas ground out, his voice like sex and faith all in one as something shivered through the air, grace and awe and things Dean couldn't ever see without going blind from the beauty of it. "Mine."

"Yours, fuck, C-cas, fuck, fuck!" Dean swore like it was worship, profanity as devotion to his angel, to this thing they'd found in each other beyond everything that the universe had tried to force them to be. Dean slipped his hands up Cas's back, half expecting to feel feathers against his skin. The whisper of grace that brushed against his soul was just as soft, and something in him reached out for that touch, felt it reaching back.

Castiel sealed their mouths together, enveloped them in the shadow of his wings, and shifted so that their thrusts were deeper, harder, more frantic. Dean felt pleasure unspooling all through him, filling him up, and he wondered if he'd be able to come just like this without a hand on him. He was so ready, cock hard and wet in the humid, human space between them, balls tight and heart pounding.

Dean was so on edge that when Castiel closed his hand around Dean's cock, it only took a few thrusts through that warm fist for his orgasm to sweep through him. "Cas!" he cried, this one definitely a prayer of thanks as his toes curled and fingers clawed across Castiel's bare back.

Cas gasped and let himself go, pouring more than just come into Dean, pleasure feeding back into pleasure through the magic of his grace. He brought his forehead to rest against Dean's, panting, and whispered into the still air, "Pray one more time."

"My Castiel." Dean's voice held worship and belonging and, most of all, love for his very own angel.


End file.
